


Hide/Seek

by AzMoAn



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Hide and Seek, Sakamakis Vs Samukis, just plain fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you read Blood Moon Falls and was a fan, you'll love this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide/Seek

"I refuse." Reiji turned away from his counterpart with distain. The Samukis had come up with a 'great' game to play, Hide and Seek. Of course, the Sakamakis would have to be it. "It's a childish game."

"Yes." Reina answered. "Because it is a child's game. However, it is still fun."

"Tch," Subaru said from where he was standing. "What's in it for us? We don't gain anything from playing this stupid game."

"Yeah!" Ayato shouted. "If Ore-Sama plays, I want something in return."

"Okay,Oreo-Sama." Ayano smiled, when Ayato glared at her. "Let me tell you something. Lyra,Kaneko, and I are reining champs in this game. No one has ever found us. So finding us would mean, you're actually good at something."

"I'll play." Ayato stood up. If it damaged his pride to not play, he would. Especially if it meant he could beat his counterpart.

"One more thing." Shawn said from her spot on the couch. "If you beat us, you can have Yui for a day. Whatever you want." That got everyone's attention.

The Sakamakis all considered the options.

Win= Yui's blood.

Lose= Damaged Pride. No Blood.

The answer was obvious.

"Alright."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we are it. Correct?" Reiji asked, pushing his glasses up. Reina nodded.

"We will hide anywhere in this mansion. If you give up, come back here and ring the bell. It will echo through the whole building and we will know that you have given up."

"Okay. Any forbidden rooms?"

"We can't go outside." Ayano listed the areas.

"No recording studios." Shawn added.

"Or bedrooms." Kaneko finished. "Other than that, everywhere is fair."

"...okay." It was clear from his expression Kanato didn't agree with something his counterpart said.

"Ready?"

"...19...20. I feel so childish." Reiji sighed.

"Deal with it. We all want Bitch-Chan's blood." Laito answered. "So, where did they go?"

"How are we supposed to know!" Kanato shouted. "It's Hide and Seek!"

"So, split up?" Shu asked.

"Might be a good idea." Subaru agreed with Shu's idea. "It'd be quicker to find them."

The boys nodded then split up.


End file.
